


When Sapphire Loves Emerald

by JaneDoe876



Series: Where Emeralds Meet Sapphire [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Complete, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor shows Loki how much last night meant to him by returning the favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sapphire Loves Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so as promised here is part 2 the final part of my bodyworshiping fic mini series, takes place the night after the first part. I'm just going to let Thor do his thing, which is what I decided. I hope you guys enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Thank you again, yes I'm a gushy and nervous writer, for all the feedback and kudos bookmarks, thank you all it really makes me smile. :) Enjoy!

 The following morning Thor woke up first to find Loki still asleep, he looked so peaceful with his hair sprawled across the pillow. Thor smiled at the sight before him placing a tender kiss on Loki's temple.

 "Thor…don't….go…" Loki murmured knowing full well Thor needed to attend a meeting on the far side of Asgard. "What kind of a king would I be if I told them, well you see kind sirs my husband wanted me to stay in bed, I had to obey him" Thor breathed against Loki's ear.

"A good one" Loki murmured eyes still closed trying to hold Thor back from leaving. Thor's laugh rumbled quietly as he grinned, "I promise not to be long my love; it will be worth your patience" Thor whispered giving Loki a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Oh…alright…but…bring….strawberries….feed…you…tonight" he murmured. "As you wish my Loki" Thor said about to get dressed. "Give…us…a….kiss" Loki muttered sleepily.

Thor knew there was a huge grin on his face, one that he was sure he wouldn't be able to do away with. Loki felt Thor's lips give him a warm loving kiss causing him to mumble incoherently in his sleep. Thor chuckled as he got dressed and left the room.

Later that day Loki was walking back to their chambers, to wait for Thor's return. He hadn't seen his husband all day and already he missed him. He remembered one of the times that Thor had been gone for over 3 months.

 It almost drove him crazy with loneliness it was after that Thor promised him he would never be away from him for so long. He kept his word, like Loki knew he would.

When he walked into their chambers he was pleasantly surprised to find Thor waiting for him lying on their bed wearing a dark blue tunic that matched his eyes perfectly. Loki let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, as Thor offered him a strawberry.

He closed the door behind him and crawled on the bed lying next to Thor taking the offered fruit. Thor was mesmerized at how Loki bit unhurriedly into the fruit savoring it's sweet flavor. It was enchanting to watch his husband immerse himself in happiness.

Loki was about to take off the dark green tunic he wore when Thor stopped him. "Allow me" his eyes said as his hands took off the garment and it fell to the floor like a leaf.

They both stripped each other till all their undergarments were gone. Thor laid Loki on his back sapphire eyes gazing deeply into emerald ones.

Loki could feel his heart skipping a beat as Thor ran his fingers through his hair much like he had done the night before.

He then felt tender lips trace his jaw-line then graze against his pulse. His breath hitched slightly feeling Thor's strong hands roam on his body as if it were uncharted territory.

There was a comfortable silence between them broken only by the sound of Loki's soft breathing as Thor kissed the length of his body. Loki relished this moment; Thor was showing him all that he couldn't convey in words.

He had closed his eyes momentarily when he felt Thor breathe against his earlobe. "Darling Loki, I wonder at times if you can see all that I see when my eyes cast their gaze upon you.

Do you know all that you mean to me my magical nymph? How I long each night to see your face to show you what I see when I gaze into your emerald orbs".

Loki shivered at Thor's words it touched him greatly. Thor began to trail kisses lower to the sound of Loki's breathing becoming heavier.

He gasped as he felt a slick finger slip inside him preparing him with gentle ease. "Oh Thor, my Sapphire love, you bring out such sides in me, I…I…love you so much…my Sapphire prince" Loki moaned softly feeling Thor slip inside him.

"Emerald Prince, I love you too, my darling with all my heart and soul" Thor breathed on Loki's lips as they parted invitingly for him. He kissed Loki deeply savoring each moan that spilled like wine from his lips as they began to move together.

Thor's gazes on him shone as constant as the sun. Their moans grew louder and louder filling their empty chamber with the sounds of desire.

Thor left smoldering kisses on Loki's chest as he stroked him while they moved together harmoniously as violins.

They reached their climax together feeling it wrap around them in a tight embrace. "That was…Oh Thor…you make me feel worthy of it all" Loki said feeling his breathing gradually get back to normal.

"You are worthy my Loki, you always were my darling, never doubt that" Thor said holding Loki close as he gave him a loving gaze. "I love thee Thor, with all my heart" Loki said smoothly feeling sleep take over slowly. "I love thee too Loki always" Thor replied quietly falling asleep with a huge smile on his face.

THE END           

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading :)


End file.
